The Love of Two Women
by Stun04
Summary: Ok a little different but I think I made a fic that will make Jaters and Jacket fans happy. Rated K but I don't think it is much stonger than that


Ok so I lost a bet, a stupid bet that I didn't even make but someone else brought me into. Anyway I lost and my punishment I have to write a fanfic, not so bad right? Well it seems I have to write a fic for my friend Lena, and she loves Lost but slight problem she hates Kate. However her favorite character is Claire so I'm thinking not bad I like PB&J I can totally write that. Guess what she doesn't want PB&J no she wants Jacket, so here I am writing a Jacket fic. So to my Jate readers who might have stumbled on this please don't hate me. To Jacket fans I promise to do my best to not dishonor your ship because in all honesty I don't mind Juliet I'm just a Jate believer. For any Skate fans reading I'm sorry even if Jack hooks up with every woman on the island but Kate I can never ship Skate its just, I don't know they are just too alike for me so I'm sorry there will be no Skate in this what so ever, please don't take offense. I am usually very Sawyer friendly though so please don't throw heavy objects at me. So here we go and lets hope by the end I haven't desecrated anything for anyone. So I think I found a way to make Jaters and Jacket fans happy. Oh and for my own amusement the hatch didn't blow up

**THE LOVE OF TWO WOMEN  
**

Kate sighed as the cool air from the hatch hit her giving her relief from the scorching heat outside. She wiped the sweat out of her eyes and entered the living area. Her eyes were drawn to the kitchen where she heard a noise. She looked over and saw Juliet. Kate didn't even bother hiding her scowl as she saw the blonde woman stirring something over the stove. Kate had absolutely no use for Juliet and she knew Juliet felt the same way about her. It bugged the hell out of Kate how Juliet always seemed to be where Jack was. Ever since their release from the Others and Juliet for some reason deciding to come with, the woman was an absolute pain in her ass. Always smiling at, flirting with, and touching Jack. Kate rolled her eyes, when would she get it that Jack would never be interested in her as more than a friend or whatever it was that they were. Kate was positive Jack only brought Juliet back because he felt guilty, she had helped them escape and Jack knew Juliet would get in trouble if she went back. Kate smiled, Jack always had a charitable heart, even for people like Juliet.

Juliet was busy stirring the cooking pasta when she looked up and saw Kate in the hatch. She had heard someone enter but didn't pay too much attention. When she saw Kate she couldn't help bite her tongue. To say she hated Kate would be a huge exaggeration, in order to hate someone you had to first actually care one way or the other. As far as Juliet was concerned Kate could fall off a cliff and wouldn't miss her a bit. Of course Jack would mind, she never could figure out why Jack insisted on being friends with this criminal. She smiled, Jack had a kind heart though and a stray like Kate would of course garner his attention. Juliet just hoped he would move along from the brunette and see what was right in front of him.

Kate walked into the kitchen and set her bag loudly down on the counter not far from where Juliet was currently at.

"I'm on hatch duty so you can leave." She said her voice dripping with sugar as she gave an obvious fake smile.

"Good for you, I'm not here to push your little button, I'm here to take care of Jack." Juliet said not missing a beat as she worked on the pasta in front of her.

Jack had been getting migraines as of recent and the last couple had knocked him around pretty bad. During his last one he had stumbled from the jungle to the hatch where he fell over and then crawled under one of the beds looking for a cool dark place. The pain had caused him to throw up numerous times as well. Many of the survivors were very worried about the condition of their doctor and leader. Kate and Juliet were amongst the two who had spent as much as their time caring for Jack. Both were worried about his health.

"Well being that Jack was fine before your people got a hold of him, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Jack's health problem is yours and your little buddies fault. Maybe the last thing Jack needs is for you to try to help him; you put him in this condition in the first place." Kate said snottily.

Juliet looked at her harshly. "You know one major factor in the cause of migraines is stress. Gee Kate who on this island has been causing Jack the most stress? Hmm I think I'm going to say you. It's a constant battle with you, do you pick him or Sawyer? Well guess what Kate, Jack doesn't need you anymore, he has me. So why don't you go back to Sawyer and leave the rest of mankind alone." Juliet said her voice growing cold. Kate however wasn't worried or scared, if Juliet wanted to get down and serious she was all for it.

"Jack has you?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow her voice full of sarcasm. "Gee what contest in hell did he have to win to get you?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and went back to finishing the pasta. "Maybe he got tired of waiting around for you and has realized that he can be with someone who wants him back unconditionally." She shot Kate a smug glance. "Someone that when he kisses them doesn't run away from him."

Kate's eyes narrowed and she took a step towards Juliet. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about." She said through clenched teeth.

Juliet smiled as she dumped the pasta in a strainer and mixed in some butter. She went in for the kill.

"Actually Kate I do know what I'm talking about, when I kissed Jack I stayed right in my spot. Didn't even flinch." Juliet said knowing Kate probably didn't know about her kiss with Jack.

Kate fumed she didn't want to believe Juliet but she was too damn confident for someone making up a lie. Jack had kissed Juliet? She bit her lip, on the inside she felt sick but she would never show it on the outside to Juliet. She knew she didn't have a right to feel this way, she had no claim on Jack and it was true she had promised to choose between Jack and Sawyer and still hadn't done so. She wasn't stalling because she didn't know who to choose that wasn't the problem, she knew her choice. It was the fallout of her choice she was worried about. She loved Jack but could she afford to be with him? If rescue came could she stand being ripped away from him to be thrown in jail? Or what if a chance to run came, it was so natural for her, could she run if she knew Jack was waiting for her? She also knew that she wasn't good enough for Jack and that always weighed in on her thoughts. Sitting here listening to Juliet though made her realize she better suck it up and make her choice, especially if Jack was moving on with Juliet. The thought of that alone made her want to be sick.

Juliet watched as the conflicting emotions ran across Kate's face before the brunette managed to hide them away. Juliet wasn't sure if she should feel bad or not. She knew from Kate's file that the fugitive was indeed in love with Jack and that her self esteem issues were probably what were keeping her from the doctor. Juliet sighed as she put the finishing touches on the meal she prepared for Jack. Why should she be punished because Kate had issues? Why couldn't she have Jack, why did she have to wait like a runner-up while Kate tried to figure things out? Juliet had indeed kissed Jack and he kissed her back, it was after the escape so there was no conning or playing behind it just a gentle and sweet kiss that Juliet wanted to sink into forever. Things had become hectic after the kiss and Juliet hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Jack about it, and then his migraines started. Juliet had been worried about him and his health and begrudgingly knew Kate also was concerned. They both cared for him switching shifts so as to not see each other. Today was the first time their schedules and collided and Juliet knew neither woman was going to budge.

"Look" she said trying to be civil. "Arguing is doing nothing, I need to bring Jack his meal and try to get him to eat, after that we can continue whatever this is." Juliet picked up the plate but was stopped when Kate grasped her arm, she looked at the fugitive warily.

Kate however was looking at the food. "Pasta?" she asked.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Its not poisoned, Jack's favorite food is pasta. I thought it might make him feel better."

"I know pasta is his favorite food" Kate said surprisingly not sounding defensive. She took the plate from Juliet who started to argue but watched as Kate grabbed something from one of the cupboards. She sprinkled a small amount of it on the food and then stirred it and then handed the plate back to Juliet. Juliet watched her with an eyebrow raised.

"He likes just a touch of garlic." Kate said shrugging her shoulders and putting the seasoning away.

Juliet nodded, "Thanks" she said meaning it. Kate just shrugged and went about taking things out of her bag, a sign she wasn't leaving.

"I didn't do it for you" Kate said after a second and then looked at Juliet. "I love him and I won't give up on him." she said her voice raw with truth.

Juliet nodded. "Well then I guess we've come to an impasse because I love him too and won't let go without a fight either."

The two women just stared at one another. Juliet broke the moment and brought the plate to Jack. She entered the room quietly where he had been sleeping. He was sprawled on the bed on his back his arm thrown over his eyes. She stayed quiet knowing how any sounds could cause his migraine to flare up and to cause him pain. She set the plate gently on the nightstand and sat on the bed and watched him sleep. He was a beautiful man and Juliet couldn't help but think he was a gift sent for her. She had been on this island trapped and alone in a world with people she wanted nothing to do with and then suddenly one day Jack literally fell out of the sky and into her life. She gently touched his cheek and stroked his rough stubble. He stirred and opened his eyes and Juliet smiled as his eyes focused on her.

"Hi" she said quietly. "I brought you some food"

Jack made a face but Juliet went on. "You have to eat Jack, please. Look I made you pasta." She leaned over and grabbed the plate and brought it over for him to see.

"Thanks" Jack said his voice hoarse. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position wary of any sudden movements that might cause him pain. He took the plate and breathed in the aroma and smiled. "Garlic, thank you" Juliet smiled softly.

"The garlic is from Kate" Juliet said begrudgingly, knowing it would be juvenile to lie over who thought to give him garlic first.

She watched as he ate, he didn't inhale it but almost savored it. He ate a little over half of it when he set it on the table. She was happy he ate that much and wasn't going to get on him about eating it all.

"What?" he asked looking at her with an amused expression.

Juliet gave him a confused look, "What are you whating about?" she asked.

Jack chuckled. "You're staring" he said with a smile.

"Well" Juliet said straightening out his blanket, "You are very easy on the eyes." she said throwing him a flirty smile and he chuckled again.

"All right" he said his voice suspicious. "What did you break, or what do you want to buy?" he asked teasing her and Juliet giggled wondering if this is what he would be like if they were out in the real world married. Would he tease her for shopping and spending money? She smiled very much liking the entire thought process.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said stifling another giggle.

"Uh huh" Jack said nodding. "You come in here with the pasta and the compliments, you're up to something."

"The only thing I want from you is for you to feel better. Which means taking care of yourself Jack" her voice turned to scolding and Jack went to argue but she put her hand up. "I mean it; you need to start sleeping more than two hours a night and you need to start eating regularly. This might not make your migraines go away but it will have to help at least. You're too important to lose Jack." Her voice dropped slightly.

"Yeah I know" Jack said rubbing his forehead. "Because without me the island would fall apart" he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking about everyone else Jack. You're too important for me to lose." She said and Jack looked at her thoughtfully and Juliet saw a hint of shyness within his beautiful brown eyes. "I think I've pretty much made it clear how I feel about you." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. Jack reached out and gently touched her cheek and she rested against the palm of his hand.

"Juliet" he started to speak but she interrupted him.

"I know you still need time, I get that. I know you need to work out your own feelings about Kate as well. I'm ok with that Jack; I will wait for you as long as it takes. All I ask is that you look out for yourself. She'll only hurt you and I don't want to see that. So please just take your time and make the decision best for you." She said strength in her voice.

"Really?" Jack asked. "You're willing to wait around?"

"Yes Jack I am, hopefully I won't have to wait long though. The sooner you realize that we could be spectacular together, the better" she said throwing him a wink and smile. Jack chuckled and watched as Juliet stood up. She looked at him carefully and before he knew it she was bent over and her lips were pressed against his. Jack found himself being lured into her kiss and deepened it himself. Juliet let out a small whimper as Jack pulled her tighter against him and kissed her harder. Finally when they broke to breathe they rested their foreheads against one another. Juliet watched as Jack tried to compose himself and his eyes were closed. When he opened them she could still see the tiny conflict he was waging on himself. She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm going to let you rest, and I meant what I said before, take your time. I love you" With that she stroked his cheek and then was out of the room.

Jack leaned back against the pillows as he tried to clear his mind of all the madness of the last couple weeks. Yes he was attracted to Juliet and no matter how hard he had tried not to, part of him was falling for her. He thought of Kate then and he felt his emotions conflict. He had always cared for her and even figured the word love could also be used for him to describe how he feels about her. Unfortunately this dance she was doing between him and Sawyer was starting to break him. He wished he knew for sure how he felt, just so he could look at his own life with a clear perspective. One that didn't consist of him making decisions that revolved around her. If she didn't want him, yes it would hurt like hell but at least he would know. He closed his eyes and silently wondered how he got put in this position in the first place.

Kate watched as Juliet exited the bedroom and she couldn't help but notice Juliet's lips were slightly red and swollen, as if they had been kissed. Kate closed her magazine with a frustrated sigh and looked at the door way to the bedroom and to Jack. She wanted to go see him but also was genuinely worried about disturbing him and causing another migraine to hit. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to talk to Juliet.

"How is he?" she asked sounding somewhat civil, her concern for Jack outweighing her jealousy and dislike of Juliet.

"He's better." Juliet said a small smile passing her lips and then quickly disappearing but not quick enough for Kate to not notice. "He ate most of his pasta and his sense of humor is strong and he's in good spirits.

"Good, then it shouldn't be a problem for me to go see him." Kate said almost smugly as she turned for the bedroom.

"He needs his rest not visitors" Juliet said quickly hating the tremble in her voice of her own insecurity and jealousy.

"Oh I'll just lie down with him and make sure he naps" Kate said and she was in the bedroom closing the door behind her before Juliet could even get another word in. She knew Kate had a power over Jack and Juliet would never put it past her to try to use that power to get Jack.

Kate let her eyes adjust to the darkness and she focused on Jack lying in the bed. She realized he was awake and staring at the ceiling deep in thought. She sighed he was probably deep in thoughts about Juliet. She quietly walked to his side and gently sat on the bed so as to not jostle him.

"Hi" she said softly and his gaze turned to hers slowly and she smiled at him.

"Hey" he said, he started to sit up but Kate gently pushed him back to lie down.

"No no stay down." She said sweetly.

"Kind of hard to talk to you like this" Jack said with a smirk and Kate smiled.

"Well that's easy enough to fix" with that she kicked off her shoes and lay down on her side and he rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. "See? Much better" she said with a grin. Jack couldn't help but get drawn in and lost in her smile. He knew that no matter what happened between them she would always carry a piece of his heart. He had learned to accept that but Jack was still slightly terrified of Kate. Not because of her criminal status but because she always seemed to hold the power to love or crush him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

Jack gave a half shrug. "Ok I guess, I mean the migraine is gone so I'm sure I'll feel fine until the next one comes." He said.

Kate frowned slightly and caressed his temple lightly with her finger tips. "I hate them for doing this to you." She said surprised at the bitterness in her own tone. "You were fine before Juliet and those people started jabbing you with needles and injecting you with god knows what."

Jack frowned ever so slightly. "Kate I know your experience with the Others was different from mine but Juliet helped me, she did everything to keep me out of harms way." Jack said defending the blonde.

Kate wanted to roll her eyes but refrained. She gently placed her fingers across his lips quieting him.

I don't want to talk about Juliet" she said with a small shake of her head. "I think we should talk about us though."

Jack took a breath realizing that this was the talk he had been anticipating and avoiding all this time. "Ok" he said carefully.

"I made you a promise that I would sort my feelings out and that when I did I would tell you my decision and so I'm here to do that. I've actually known for quite some time who I wanted to be with but I was scared to reveal it." Kate said looking down.

"Can you tell me?" Jack's voice was almost broken as he waited to hear the news that he had wanted to hear so badly before all of this happened.

"I want you Jack. I love you, I'm in love with you." She said breathlessly. "I was just scared I would screw up your life and I could never live with that."

Jack took a deep breath as he tried to compute what she was saying. He rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes wearily wanting to laugh at the irony of the whole situation. Awhile ago he was pretty much alone and now he had two women claiming their love for him. The real kicker was he had feelings for both women. How was that even possible? He was distracted by the feel of Kate pressing up against him. He turned to look at her and found himself being pulled into a sensual kiss. Kate nibbled and worked his lips looking for entrance and when he did finally open his mouth she sank her tongue in and deepened the kiss. The kiss went on as the two touched and groped each other while little moans escaped Kate's mouth. Jack let out a groan when Kate moved to straddle him. They broke the kiss for air and stared deeply into each others eyes. Kate saw the lust but she also saw the confusion in his gaze. She sighed knowing she was going to have to do the right thing.

"Look" she said softly. "I know you have a lot to work out so I'm going to give you the space to do that. Just know that I will be waiting for you whenever you make your choice. Just remember I love you and I think you and I together could be amazing." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and scooted out the door. Jack rubbed his forehead, the last moments running through his head. Both Kate and Juliet had claimed to love him and also said they would wait for his decision. He groaned this shouldn't be so complicated. He stared at the ceiling and tried to figure out who he wanted to be with. He owed them an answer and his own heart needed closure. Awhile ago there would be no need for a decision, it would have been Kate hands down. Things have changed though, Juliet had made an impression in his heart and Kate has hurt Jack before in the past. He groaned as he felt a headache coming on, this wasn't a migraine though.

Kate walked back out and Juliet noticed the brunette straightening her shirt and scowled. She quickly went back to her book and tried to look nonchalant about Kate's entrance into the room. Kate went into the computer room just as the alarm started to buzz and punched in the numbers. She walked back into the room and sat down on the couch across from Juliet and thumbed through a magazine.

"I'm going to be down here for awhile with Jack so if you want to leave I can press the button." Juliet said keeping her eyes on the book in front of her.

"That's ok" Kate said almost sounding bored. "I'm going to stick around and check back on Jack in a little bit."

"I seriously doubt he needs two people checking up on him I think I can handle it" Juliet said. She wasn't stupid and she was sure something had happened between Jack and Kate in the bedroom. Then again she and Jack kissed and Jack had kissed her back.

"I'm not leaving" Kate said her voice growing cold as she looked at the magazine.

Juliet made a noise in the back of her throat and Kate gave her a look.

"What?" Juliet asked. "I'm just clearing my throat."

"Sure you are" Kate said cynically. "Look Juliet let's be honest. I understand you think you have feelings for Jack, I mean look at him how could you not. I mean you were stuck with men like Ben, Tom, and Ethan, you would have to be blind to not feel something for Jack. But honestly and I'm not trying to hurt you but Jack will never care for you the way you want him to."

Juliet smirked at Kate. "Really? Cause he sure didn't mind kissing me when I was in there with him. I think perhaps you are the one in denial Kate. You landed here nothing but a white trash fugitive and fate threw Jack in your lap and you blew it. You had the perfect man and you screwed it up, proving to yourself and to everyone else that you are indeed just trash. Has it ever occurred to you that Jack is sick of being your second choice and wants to be with me, a woman who would make him first always in her life?" Juliet asked.

Kate stood, "well he sure didn't seem to mind me when I was lying on top of him in bed and our tongues were in each others mouths."

Juliet stood up and the two faced off. "So basically what you're saying is that you're a cheap floozy. I don't care if Jack kissed you in a moment of weakness, cause when he makes his choice he is going to be with me and you will just be a distant memory." Juliet said.

"I only see on cheap floozy and I assure you it isn't me" Kate bit out. "At least Jack and I made all of our memories together with Jack as a willing participant. I never had to keep him locked in a cell to get him to notice me."

"You little…" Juliet started but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both women turned to see Jack in the doorway and he was looking back at them with a serious expression on his face.

"I've made my decision."

Ok so there it is. No sequel no epilouge thats just it. See it is the best ending, Jaters can say he picked Kate. Jacket fans can say he picked Juliet. So I hope everyone liked it, or maybe you all hated it, so please review and let me know.


End file.
